Flawless
by verityrooseveltburlington
Summary: Comoros and Verity Roosevelt-Burlington spend Valentine's Day together. ComorosxOC oneshot OOC Comoros


p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Valentine's /br /That special holiday where it revolves on none other then love. The day where couples, newly weds, crushes and married couples give each other chocolate and flowers and say how much they love one another. This special day is said to even bring people closer to one another and to help people who have gotten into arguments with their loved /br /This day, what people would say, was magical. br /br /But for single people, it really was just another, torturous day of seeing people get lovey-dovey with one another./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"And you were one of those single people.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It's not like you had anything against Valentine's Day. On the contrary, you thought it was nice that they dedicated a special day for people to show how much they loved one another. Something people usually forgot to do nowadays.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It's just that you were single. So, this kind of thing didn't really affect you much. Though, it did like to make you feel lonely in comparison. And to be truthful, you are br /You had been single for a long time, for over two years in fact. It wasn't that you didn't want a boyfriend, it was just that…you wanted it to be emhim./em br /br /Yes, you, (F/n) (L/n) are in love withemhim./em But how couldn't you? With his dashing looks and his wonderful personality, it was nearly impossible toemnot /emfall for emhim./em/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"But you were you. You weren't special or unique in any way. Or at least that's what you thought. Plus, he had so many admirers, women and men, it was surprising that he was even friends with you. He was so popular, whether he noticed or not, he just was.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You were glad you were friends with emhimemthough. He was so kind to you, in his own special way. You both had so much fun together and whenever he was with you, you completely forgot about the world around you. He was just…special. /span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You were snapped out of your little fantasies as a loud advert came from your TV. Right now, you were sitting on your sofa, eating ice cream in your sweatpants and (fc) t-shirt. It wasn't all that late, only six pm. Though, it was a holiday and you had no work to do so, relaxing time for you./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You took a spoonful of ice cream from the (ff) ice cream tub and put the spoon in your mouth, swallowing the delightful treat. You smiled happily to yourself as you waited patiently for the adverts to go so you could watch your favourite movie./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Today is Valentine's Day and what do you do? Stay at home all day, watching TV and just being lazy. To be truthful, you weren't always lazy but if you had to chance to be, you weren't just going to let that chance slip by.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"You were originally going to give some chocolates to emhim…embut you couldn't do it. You were way to nervous. You barely could leave the house before completely breaking and having to run back into your welcoming home. You wished you weren't so shy at things like this but you were, and you couldn't really change that. And besides, you hadn't even heard a word from emhim /emtoday. He properly already has a date or something./span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Sighing in depression and sadness, you took another scoop of ice cream and got ready to put it in your mouth. br br /But, before you could, your doorbell went off. Putting the spoonful of (f/f) ice cream back in the ice cream tub and putting it on your coffee table. Standing, forgetting about your attire, you walked to the /br /'I wonder who it is…' you asked in your head, curious as to who was bothering to see you on this 'special' day. A small flicker of hope filled you into the brim as you thought…maybe, just maybe…it could be emhim./embr /br /Lost in your own excitement and hope, you had completely forgot about how you looked or what could possibly go wrong. You were now standing in front of the door as you opened it without a second /br /You gasped slightly in surprise that little bubble of hope bursting inside you as you saw whom it was. br /br /Putting on a big smile with a small hint of a blush adorning your cheeks, you waved slightly and said, "Hello…"/span/p 


End file.
